Four Forbidden Souls
by CursedCupid
Summary: All is well at the DWMA. Medusa is dead,Arachnephobia is dead,and the Kishin is dead.What could possibly go wrong? EVERYTHING.The Kishin may be dead but its Insanity and Madness is not.New threats pop up and DWMA needs help whether they want it or not.
1. Before we met them

Hey,hey! imma a newbie so this is my first fanfic. I luv soul eater so my first story is about soul eater and a couple of my own OC's! wish me luck!

* * *

Before we met them

Maka's P.O.V

_"looks like Stein is dissecting another rare animal again" I thought as I let out a sigh.I looked over to see Soul sleeping and drooling like a baby,never pays attention in class,typical of him.I also heard black star ranting on and on about how he will surpass god. Of course the teacher was too busy dissecting the poor restricted animal to care whats going on. Tsubaki tried to calm Black star down but that made him rant even louder, it pissed me off._

_"Maka Chop!" I yelled hitting Black Star with my Science book, which is huge by the Black Star was bleeding too death(not literally) I glanced over to see Kid freaking about how this one frame in the class wasn"t symettrical and stuff. "Yep just another ordinary day at the DWMA." I thought to myself letting out another sigh._

_" Dude you shoulda been there!" I heard Kilik shouting, more like boasting actually. I turned my attention to him curious about what he is talking about, slightly to my surprise I saw Soul awake probably cause of Kilik." Oi! There better be a good reason your shouting woke me up." Soul said looking drowsy and curious at the same time._

_"Heh, sorry soul I just telling these guys what happened last night on friday." Kilik said pointing toward other boys." What could be more exciting than the Black Star!" Black Star boasted, slightly louder then Kilik did."swish" came a lethal and silver scalpel splitting Black Star's hair in half. the scalpel ended up stuck in the wooden wall of another desk._

_"Black Star is there something you would like to share with us?" Stein said looking up grinning from ear to ear." N-No s-sir." Black Star stuttered in reply, then Stein went back to dissecting getting another scalpel that was in his lab coat pocket, go figure." So what were you about to tell them casue we wanna know too." I said filled with curiosity and a slight hint of boredom, well, maybe a lot._

_" Oh, um last friday night I was walking home when there was a bunch of commotion going on over at 42nd street, by Free avenue. I walked over because it could have been a possible street dance off. And it was but instead seeing the usual homeboy versus another homeboy, it was 2 friggin hot girls versus the junk crew." Kilik said all this in admiration and he wasn't done telling yet._

_" The Junk crew are the best dancers _**Ever**_ to roam the street but booy! That night they got burned!" Kilik said giving a laugh whil others gasped since it seemed like this " Junk crew" are important." You mean they actually burned in a fire?" Kid asked not knowing what "getting burned" mean."He seriously needs to get out more." I thought to myselfas I saw Kid with a confused face._

_It seemed Soul read my mind when he said " You really should hang out with the guys more rather those two." He gestured over to Patty and Liz and that was plain mean So I gave him a maka chop, while he bled to death i told Kid "Getting Burned" mean Losing, Kid nodded showing he understood, then I heard crona say " w-well th-that does-doesn't s-sound n-nice."_

_" But its definetly is fun to watch though." Black Star said grinning." O-oh." Crona said back. "Plus those dance moves the girls pulled off __were_ **SICK**_!" Kilik said while Thunder and Fire nodded in agreement. "Hmph, those girls sound cool but im cooler." I heard Soul say grinning proudly showing his snarky looking teeth._

_" No offense Soul but one of those girls was declared the coolest person on earth, but instead of accepting it she said "What's so cool about being cool." with that she left the streets with the other girl who seemed like an energetic introduced herself to all the dudes there, but I don't know her name." Kilik said thinking back to that day." What"s so cool about being cool is that you are you didn't get her name how uncool." Soul snapped back but cooly of course._

_" I shoul tell her that if I see her again this sorry if not getting a girls name makes you uncool." Kilik said crossing his arms." It is uncool to not be able to get a girls name, and what do you mean of you see her again. " Soul asked a bit suspicious but mostly curious." Rumor has it they only come on Fridays." Kilik said back gathering his stuff."Briiinnng!" went the bell. My friends and I got out of there as fast as we we walked home It started to get darker, then I felt it.A bunch of kishin souls grouped together in front of something, but I didn't detect a soul where the Kishin's are facing at._

_I looked over to see Kd having the same reaction but he too wondered why the Kishin are there grouped and standing, waiting for whatever to make a move. "If I can't detect the soulc-could it be...a Witch!" I thought to myself, thinking it could be true but why is the witch not doing anything, with that I knew something was off. "Soul. There are a bunch of Kishin's nearby. Its best if we all attack from above." I said to soul and the other's. They all agreed and with that they followed me and Kid to the Kishin and possibly...a witch._

**(well I hope you like it! This is the first part there will be more! Oh and Crona is a BOY in this story so no hating haters kay! Oh and call me 2C btw this was long!)**


	2. A Shocking Encounter

**A Shocking Encounter**

**Black Star's P.O.V**

I was jumping from roof to roof following my friends up ahead. I was in the back with Tsubaki, just in case somebody ambushes us from behind, and when that happens " I will Be ready!" I shouted unintentionally, sort of." Black Star an Assasin must be quiet." Tsubaki said trying to shut me up in the nicest way possible.

But that wil never work! Then something pulled me back and a good thing too I almost fell off the roof which would have landed me right behind the Kishin eggs. I looked around to see everyone laying down trying not to get caught, Crona was pretty good at this I could barely see him,well he is a skinny type of guy.I did the same thing everybody else did, and repeated the assasin rules in my head.

"Whatever you do don't move." I heard Maka whisper, Looking over to me since it was meant mostly for me."Yeah,Yeah I know don't do anything stupid." I huffed watching the bloodthirsty kishin eggs. That's when I noticed a figure in front of the Kishin eggs. She was sitting on a broom, a pointy witch hat hid most of her face, but I could see Bright golden eye's peering underneath it with a smirky smile from my view. She sat there on her broom calmly. " She's kinda cute." I thought to myself as I observed what she wore which was a yellow tank top with a black hoodie, black shorts with yellow rolled up cuffs.

" Yep definetly cute." I thought as I kept looking but then I saw her hat again that had a yellow lace around the rim and remembered " She's a witch and all witches must die. Damn those DWMA rules." I wasn't sure if she was a witch but she sure looked like one. Her light brown hair flowed with the wind as her loose hoodie did too**."BOOM_!" _**It started to rain with thunder following the rythmic beats of the rain.

Then the mysterious figure looked up showing her face and said " you're in my way." with a bored, blank expression,what the Kishin eggs did was lick their lips hungry for souls, hungry for her. I was about to jump over and kill some Of those things when I felt a strong, electrical energy and it came from her. her soul protect was off and it leaked out an energy that even I could sense, even though i'm not like Kid or Maka with their soul seeking power.

Then shot's and flashes of lightning and thunder rained down on the Kishin eggs destroying them, leaving their reddish souls behind. The girl witch got off her broom , tilting her hat down then looked up where my friends and I were at with her golden eye's glistening under the moonlight.

**Maka's P.O.V**

"She's seen us." I croaked feeling fear and astonishment too."No...She knew we were here." I heard Kid say with sounding a bit intimidated, which rarely happens."**Boom! Krack!"** small bolts of lightning and thunder was raining down on us, I had to sidestep them and at the same time be careful with soul who turned into a weapon already.

During the frenzy of dodges and flashing lights I could see Black Star frantically dodge the hits crashing down on him, with Tsubaki in his hands as a sword. It looked like he was dancing,badly.I couldn't help but giggle a bit which nearly killed me when a slim line of lightning passed right in front of me that slightly caught the tip of one of my ponytails,making it frizzy and charred.

**"AAAAHHH!"** I heard Black Star shout out. He fell off the building,at the same time the continous lethal volts because the witch was a few feet away from Black Star,sitting on her broom showing no signs of emotion or disturbance.I was about to jump in and save him, but he got up, in his swords stance and said "Maka! As a man who will surpass god, I will fight this alone."

He gave a smirk which help releive my tension and that might be the last thing that this witch will see,so I thought.I heard a small giggle, it was coming from the witch. I was surprised,so was Kid and Black Star. Crona on the other hand said " I don't know how to deal with this." The mysterious foe was definetly giggling,cause now she was laughing with her hands covering her mouth trying to stop laughing, for a second she appeared to be like any other ordinary girl laughing at her friends slip ups.

That surprised everybody even more,"just who is she" I thought to myself." Our enemy." I heard Soul say to me through his weapon form."I know but she seems to be just like us, or someone we would most likely be friends with." I said back."Oi! Do you think this should be the right time to laugh." I heard Black Star shouted out to the enemy,sword in front of him.I could tell he was trying to fight the urge to smile,to laugh,to join in with the enemy who's soul is strong,stronger than any opponet I fought with including the Kishin.

That was the scary part,even though her soul is strong,more like shocking,there was golden glow to it, a cheery,energectic feeling in were sparks flying around her soul,sparking the unexpected laugh fit,the girl,witch,whichever she is, started to perk up. Her legs were swinging while she was sitting on her broom,she even flashed Black Star a smile,and then to us.

"s-she se-seems nice." I heard Crona say with a twang of uncertainity." I can Be." I heard her say her eye's watching Black Star,which made him blush but she seemed Oblivious as to why when she asked him if he had a Fever, already her forehead was touching Black Star's forehead,without showing any indication of her coming,she was fast,lightning fast.


	3. Light of a Witch

**__****__****__**

The Light Of A Witch

**Black Star's P.O.V:**

Her forehead was warm when it touched mine and I felt my whole face feel really,really warm. "Shit." I said as I backed away from the girl who totally caught me off guard. I held Tsubaki in front of me thinking if I should attack or not, but that thought was interrupted by the witch in front of me.

"Ne, blacky you okay?" she asked with a look of concern and curiousity on her face." My name is not blacky! It's Black Star and remember that because I will someday surpass god!" I shouted loud and clear into the air and to her. I saw the witch covering her mouth but I could hear the stifled laughter. " Sorry, sorry please continue." she said trying to keep a straight face but she had to keep covering her mouth to hide her smile which is pretty cute." Damn, I shouldn't be thinking about that." I thought silently to myself while mentally slapping me.

" What's your name!" I shouted trying to shoo away the thoughts." Oh, sorry about that I guess I forgot to introduce myself." She chuckled scratching her head." But before I do that, are you guy's afraid of me?" the girl asked turning to my friends standing on the roof, with their weapons aiming at her.

" I don't bite." she said as if the weapons weren't there. " Yeah right, this is just a trick." I heard Kid say cocking his guns,Maka getting ready to attack and Crona looking uncomfortable as ever. I got ready too by telling Tsubaki to go to enchanted sword mode. I was about to spring on her and make her beg for her life, and if possible get her digits too.

Then she whistled for her broom. I thought she was going to escape so I lunged at her but instead of jumping on her broom and flying away it turned into a bronze charm that latched itself onto her silver chain bracelet. I stopped my attack and ended up falling on top of her with Tsubaki flying out of my grip.

"Black star!" I heard Tsubaki shout as she turned back into herself." Um, can you get off of me?" The girl said making me realize I was on top of her, my arms pinning her down and my face in front of her's.I could feel her hot breath heating up my forehead as I was fighting the urge to kiss her, so I got off of her, sitting crossed legged in front of her. Blushing like hell.

As she got up, my friends came down and Tsubaki was behind me. They surrounded the witch but all she did was get up dust of the dirt not even flinching at the site of Maka's scythe that's around her neck. " Just because I'm a witch doesn't mean I'm a bitch." She said looking at Maka, giving her a sincere smile. I tried not to laugh, I'm too awesome to die by Maka's "Maka chop."

I knew Maka had a book behind her but she didn't get to use it because after the girl said that clever remark she sat down on the ground crossed legged like me. I watched as she took a deep breath in and shout out " **MY NAME IS ELECTRA AND I THINK I JUST MET A HOT GOD!" " **She thinks I'm hot?" I thought to myself surprised and shocked, everybody else had the same look on their face too.

" Just kidding." I heard her say as she stuck her tongue out making her too cute to get mad at. " Pfft! HAHAHAHAHA!" I looked over at Kid to see him, Liz, and patty who are know in human form,laughing. He was rolling over in laughter with his weapon's following his lead. I expected a lethal book come down on his head but instead Maka was laughing along with Soul who changed back and was clutching his ribs. Crona was just standing there awkwardly whining about how he doesn't know what to do.

"Shut up!" I shouted angrily, turning my face away from them. " Black star." I heard Tsubaki say in a calming voice trying to ease the tension. I glanced over to see the witch named Electra smiling as she caught my eye. I turned away a bit pissed at her. Electra got up and leaned over to me with her hand held out in front of me. I looked over to see her giving me a sincere smile, so I took her hand and she helped me get up.

" Be glad that I the person who will transcend God didn't make you beg for your life!" I boasted trying to show no sign of weakness. The laughter that I heard awhile ago suddenly stopped, probably because Electra now longer stood before me instead she was on her knee's, dirtying her clothes and herself. Everybody was dead silent mouth's gaping open. I was even surprised to see her A _witch!_ kneeling before me, but you can't blame me for being awesome.

" Um, you know I was just joking?" I said with my hand behind my head a bit confused about what's going on. " I know that. It's not like I'm kneeling in front of you because I think you're a god." she said rolling her eye's. " I'm kneeling down to ask you and your peeps a favor." Her golden eye's scanning the group.

" What's this favor?" I heard Maka ask skeptically. " I want to meet your leader." Electra answered in a alienated/robotic voice. We just looked at her like _what the hell are you freakin talking about?_Electra just giggled to herself than said " In other words take me to see Shinigami-sama." Her eye's were glued to mine making me turn away and blush, once again. " Why business do you have with my father?" Kid said sternly giving her a glare. " That's none of your business." Electra said in the same tone giving Kid the same glare he was giving, making him falter back a bit. Then Electra started to recite a spell

**Star light, Star bright.**

**Thunder strikes. lightning hides.**

**Make these souls mine.**

After saying that all the Kishin eggs went into Electra's necklace that had a star with a symbol of thunder slashed through it. It seems slightly familiar. " What do you plan on using those souls for?" Soul asked with one arm turned into scythe curled around her neck. Electra put her index fingers an her temples trying to think of why. " Uhhhhh... I don't know?" She said with her arms out on her side signaling _I have no clue._Everybody kind of dropped, even me. **"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW!" **Kid shouted regaining his composure and aiming his guns at her head.

She just shrugged her shoulders up and down, giving Kid a straight look of boredom. " click" Kid had cocked his guns trying to threaten her to give him an answer. " Hey, Kid I don't think violence or a death threat is gonna work on her." I said trying to calm him down. Then there was a sudden chill blowing in from the entrance to the alleyway.

" I-is it-t a gh-gh-ghost?" I heard Liz shriek in her weapon form. Out of the darkness where the chill was coming from came a girl in the exact same outfit as Electra but in blue and her hoodie was closed and she had blue headphones around her neck. " Nah, it's just my sister." Electra said coolly glancing over her neck to see her.

* * *

_**Well chapter numbah 3 is up and I hope you like it. I wonder who's the new chick _ but of course I would know but if you wanna guess go to my profile a list of OC's are there. It's still in progress though. well PEACE OUT.**_


	4. Icecold Symmetry

**Ice-cold Symmetry**

**Maka's P.O.V.:**

" What's up, sis?" I heard the blue witch say to Electra, who had gun's aimed at her head. " What does it look like?" Electra questioned her back. " It looks like somebody is gonna get their ass whupped." She said back, referring to Kid who had the guns aimed at Electra. " **YOU HAVE A SISTER!" **Black Star shouted with his mouth open.

I mean who wouldn't be shocked, I had no idea she had a sister and worse I didn't know she was here. Her soul protection was probably on. "Yeah, she's my sis and not the only one." Electra said giving him a sideways glance. Then Kid slowly put Liz and Patty down at the same time I think I heard him say "She's...**Perfect!"**

After saying that he ran straight toward the blue witch, for closer examination. Once he got closer he got a sketch pad out of nowhere and starting drawing her. " This perfection must be remembered." Kid mumbled as he frivolously sketched her. "What the hell..." I heard her say looking at Kid with uncertainty.

Everbody kinda chuckled nervously at Kid. I looked over to Electra's sister and she still had that same look on her face but after a few seconds her face relaxed. " Lemme guess you have an OCD, and it involves symmetry. Am I right?" She said with her hands on her hips. Kid was squating down, trying to sketch her feet(which is weird.) Upon hearing the question he stood up and straighten his tie. He cleared his throat and answered her question with a simple "Yes."

" And you think I'm perfect? In a symmetrical way." She asked with her right hand grabbing onto her left elbow, giving Kid a sweet but questionable smile. " In a way, yes." Kid said looking away, blushing. The blue witch gave a laugh and said " How interesting." " I don't mean to ruin your cute little conversation but who are you and what the hell is your name?" Liz asked harshly, while Patty on the other hand was chasing a firefly.

The girl averted her gaze to Liz to answer her question. " Well, first of all I'm Electra's sister which she already told you and my name is Crystal. Nice to meet you Elizabeth."Liz faltered back, surprised that Crystal knew her name, even though she never told her. " Ho-How do you know my name." Liz asked with fear and surprise in her eye's.

Crystal shrugged her shoulders and said " I Know all of you. The dude with white hair is Soul, his meister next to him his Maka. The Big headed blue haired guy is Black Star and his weapon behind him is Tsubaki. The boy with Ragnarok in his hands is Crona." shortly after saying that she faced Kid again. " And you are Death the Kid, Shinigami-sama's Son." Kid had a shocked Expression on his face, we all did.

" How do you know?" I said mustering up the courage to say that. She looked over to me, putting her hands in her pockets and said " My sister told me about you." I was about to ask what sister, but then Electra interrupted. " If you wanna know more take us to Lord Shinigami-sama." "Why do you wanna meet him, when Black Star is here!" The idiot bellowed.

" Simple, he's important unlike you, a braindead idiot." Crystal said harshly, taking out an Ipod Nano. Just like that Black Star's ego was shot down. " Sis that was harsh. I think you killed him." Electra said, poking Black Star who had his soul coming out of him. Crystal just shrugged, putting on her blue headphones and cranking up the volume.

**" Wake up Blacky!" **Electra shouted kicking him in the um coconuts. Black Star immediately came back to life but he was clutching his you know what and groaning in pain. " Hehe sorry blacky. I meant to kick your stomach." Electra chuckled nervously, while rubbing the back of her head.

" Either way he would be in pain." Soul said to me, while leaning on a wall with his hands in his pockets. " That's true." I said back, while watching Black Star who was still in pain and Tsubaki was there trying to help Black Star, but how can she. " Somebody is coming a death scythe along with your teacher ." Crystal said bobbing her head to the rhythm of whatever song she's listening.

" A death scythe? Oh no not-" but my thought was interrupted by the shout of my name coming from my worst nightmare, my so called dad. "**MAKAAA! PAPA WILL SAVE YOU!" **shouted my dad who lunged for Electra who still had her Soul protect off. Electra quickly dodged the blade that my father's arm turned into.

The blade landed between Black Star's legs, which made him faint..at least his soul wasn't coming out. I glanced over to see Stein charging at Crystal with his fist in the air. Crystal turned to him and said " I surrender." Her hands were in the air and so was the lethal fist of Professor Stein.

" I call uncle!" Electra shouted enthusiastically, with her hands in front of her ready to be cuffed. " What?" My dad said confused, his bladed arm circling around Electra's neck. " They want to meet Lord shinigami-sama and they didn't attack us." I said hoping it would help the situation and the witches.

"Hmm, I see." Professor Stein said lowering his fist down, but his gaze was stuck on Crystal. " So you gonna kill us or take us to see Shinigami-sama?" Electra questioned the professor. " Well we won't kill you _here,_but meeting Lord Shinigami is a different story." Stein answered back. "WHAAAAT!" My dad said turning his blade back to his woman-grabbing arm. " So now what?" I asked, hoping its not killing them. Even though witches are a taboo here, they were nice to us at the least. Stein stood there arms crossed and deep in thought.

* * *

Oooh, what happens next death or...well that part u can guess and thank you to my first reviewer Kebeshe(?) sorry if I misspelled your name and tell me ur thoughts on this. **_REVIEWS ARE THE BEST PRESENT YOU CAN GIVE TO ME! OH AND MERRY XMAS PPLZ!_**


	5. Question's for Witches

**_Questions for Witches_**

**_Electra's P.O.V:_**

I rested my hands to the sides because I was so frikin tired of holding it out in front of me for arrest, since no handcuffs were presented to me in the past 5 minutes of which the dude with the screw in his head was thinking about what to do to us. " Makaa! Are you alright!" Said the dude that _tried _to attack me, but didn't cause I called **UNCLE!**

I didn't know who these 2 dudes were, but they seem pretty weird and important. I watched Maka being nagged by my assassin and by the way he was calling her "darling" and "daughter"( a dead giveaway) I concluded he was her dad and she didn't like him by the way she was pushing him aside.

"Since they know I'm a witch might as well put my soul protect back on." I thought to myself as I did it. As I looked over to my sister who stood in front of the screw guy I caught a glimpse of Black Star looking my way, "I wonder why?" I thought to myself silently. My sister caught my eye and telepathically told me " _The guy with the screw is Professor Franken Stein, the guy with red hair is Maka's dad, Spirit Albarn."_

Screw guy- I mean Prof. Stein stirred from his thoughts as if he felt the telepathic message he probably did, but most likely he felt the energy that was passed. Soon he went back into deep thought, that made me mouth the words " What's up?" to my sister, Crystal. She just shrugged and went back to listening to her music. Now I'm getting pissed.

" What happened to your hair!" Spirit shouted holding the charred end of one of Maka's ponytail. Then I realized they were attacked, by me. Without even looking I knew my sis was giving me a glare. Spirit turned to me as if he knew it was my fault. " I'm going to kill you!" He shouted lunging at me with one arm turned into black scythe rimmed with a red pattern of triangles.

I moved way before he took a step toward me, and that left him dumbfounded. I could see his expression since I now stood next to my sister giving me a side view of my new nemesis. My sister was unfazed but Frankie(stein.) on the other hand was a bit surprised by the way he snapped out of his thoughts as he saw me.

I waved to him, then shouted to spirit-kun."**I'm ova here**!" He turned surprised to see me there, but that didn't stop him from attacking me. He ran toward me with his scythe-like arm and then leaped in the air to strike me down, but instead he landed right on his face, thanks to Crystal. While he was in mid-air 2 small icicles shot up and grabbed his feet, freezing it in place. Gravity did the rest.

Frankie looked over surprised and bemused. Then he looked over to us and said " You two aren't ordinary witches, are you?" My sister just shrugged as in her usual "whatever" way. Stein leaned in closer, looking from me to my sis. As if he was looking for something inside of us...our souls?

_" How strange. Their souls aren't purple like a normal witch, would be_." Stein thought as he saw Electra's yellow soul with spark's shooting out of it excitedly and Crystal's blue soul which was covered in ice but her soul still fluttered inside of it. I saw Stein grin an insane grin, which followed by mad laughter. " Maybe we should take you to the DWMA, that way I could disse-I mean find out more about you." Frankie-kun said lighting a cigarrette.

"**WHAAAAT!" **Spirit-kun shouted, awake from being KO'ed. " They should die!" He shouted hitting the icicles that bound him, but it won't break even if he partially turned into a scythe. " So you're gonna take us to the academy?" I said soaking in what Frankie said awhile ago. he just took a drag of his cigarette with a light nod.

**_Crystal's P.O.V.:_**

"We'll go on one condition we meet with Shinigami-sama." I said shooting a glare. He just blew smoke out and adjusted the screw in his head. " I don't know if that could be possible, but I'll see." with that he threw his cigar on the ground and stepped on it to kill the burning embers in it. " Good enough for me!" I heard Electra say in her optimistic voice.

I released Spirit from the frozen boundary. He did not attack but I'm pretty sure he was tempted to. Everybody started walking toward DWMA but of course Stein and Spirit was in front of us with the DWMA students behind us. I heard steps coming closer to me it was kid with Liz and patty close behind.

"What is it that you want with my Father?" Kid asked looking my way. I didn't bother to turn and look at him, I just stared straight ahead listening to my music. I still felt Kid's gaze on me, so I slid my headphones down where it rested on top of my shoulders. " I need to talk to him about something, a deal or compromise of some sort." I said still not looking at kid, why? Because I didn't want to.

" What sort of deal?" Kid asked keeping in step with me. Everybody's attention was now fixed on me especially the 2 up front twisted their heads over to me to hear better. _"Are you gonna tell them?"_Electra asked me telepathically, I just shrugged ar her which made Kid get mad. "what the HELL does that mean!" Kid asked infuriated, thinking the shrug was meant for him which it wasn't.

I was about to tell him why since I telepathically got permission from my eldest sister who was watching us from afar, but Electra said something back to kid. "Why the HELL are you so obsessed with symmetry, when you aren't symmetrical yourself!" She shouted in my defense, but that's a pretty good question. I noticed Kid had 3 white stripes on one side but not the other, a unsymmetrical kid obsessing about symmetry, Ironic.

After hearing Electra's remark Kid freaked out saying how unfit he was to be a shinigami since he wasn't perfect. I just rolled my eye's as Liz and patty(well mostly Liz) tried to calm Kid down. We couldn't keep moving because Kid held us back with his consistent bawling. After watching him I started to feel bad even though it wasn't entirely my fault.

I walked over to where Liz was, trying to comfort Kid but he still kept bawling. He was on his knee's, face on the ground and he was hitting the dirt with one of his fist and whining about how imperfect he is, again. I squatted down in front of him and let out a sigh because I'm gonna do the most pathetic thing ever, cheering up a whiny little baby.

" Look nobody is perfect." I said taking of a blue bobby pin that was in my hair on the right side their was another one on the other said. " Ack! Don't do that!" Kid screamed putting the bobby pin back in place which resulted his face in front of my face. He didn't notice he was too busy fixing the pin in place, perfectly so it aligns with the other one.

"Done." Kid said looking into my eye's then he noticed how close he was too my face, since his face turned red and he Immediately stood up and cleared his throat. "Sorry, about that." He said looking away as I stood. " It's okay , I've been closer." I said with a smirk. I heard Electra giggle getting what I meant and I'm pretty sure Kid was getting redder.

We kept walking for about 15 minutes during that time everybody was silent and we finally reached the DWMA. " Yo, What's up everybody?" Said a guy in goofy skeleton face. " Hello, Shinigami-sama." Electra and I said in unison. " Do I know you?" Shinigami-sama asked tilting his head. " No but you soon will." I said putting my headphone's back on.

" These 2 are witches that wants to talk to you but I think we should get rid of them." Spirit said to Shinigami-sama. Obviously still mad about the hair incident, but he's a dad, I guess they act like that. "Oh so you are the witches I felt, well I only felt one of you at the time." Shinigami-sama said clapping his hands together.

" I wanna talk to you about making an alliance with my sisters and others. Why? They are kishin's coming, weak one's that is." I said cutting right to the chase. Shinigami-sama just nodded and said " I see,well why don't come in and we'll discuss further into this." Spirit's jaw dropped, while everybody else reacted in some shift of movement or sound.

* * *

_**oooh! Wat's gonna happen now, here's a lil hint there will be a new Witch appearing on the scene, and Crona is involved. Plz review!**_

_**Crystal:CursedCupid doesn't own Soul eater.**_

_**Electra: But she owns us! Looks like SHE'S appearing next!**_

_**Crystal: Who? Oh you mean her.**_

_**Electra: *Smiles mischeviously* I bet there's gonna be a lil fluff of you and Kid next chapter!**_

_**Crystal: ME and KID. Hell no, he's sweird *rolls eye's***_

_**ME(2C):Oh, you mean smexy wierd? *snickers***_

_**Crystal: Pssh, Hellah no.**_

_**Electra: Wateva! well peace out!**_


	6. Witch Sisters and Threats

**_Hey,hey,hey! Ugh, okay 4 dis chapter I was a bit blocked on what I should call this particular chapter so please just go with da flow even if it doesn't match with the title. And PLZ REVIEW!_**

**_Witch sisters and threats._**

_**Kid's P.O.V:**_

"What do you mean there are Kishins out there!" I half asked and shouted knowing full well I saw the last Kishin die with my very own eye's. Everybody was in the Death room listening to Crystal as she talked about arising Kishins, but how can there me any. I've never seen one or felt one within Death City and besides Asura was the only one,wasn't he?

"What I'm saying is that there are Kishins out there, not as strong as Asura but still deadly." Crystal responded to my outburst in a serious tone. "The reason we came here is to see if you can make an alliance with my sisters and others..." Crystal said arms crossed, a determined expression on her face. "Um. who are these others?" I heard Maka ask a bit timidly.

"People like us who wants to get rid of the baby Kishins and the people or person who are raising them." Electra replied after taking a sip of tea, which my father gave her and everybody else. "Wait you mean their are others like you? A _witch!_?" Spirit asked spitting out the word witch like it was acid. Without meaning to I bolted up from the table which I was sitting at.

"Hey! Not all witches are bad for example Crystal is so perfect, no way her symmetricalness would do anything of what you think witches do." The words flew out before I could stop them. I looked over to see Crystal putting her headphones on and looking the other way, as if what I said meant nothing to her, nothing. It pissed me off.

I was about to say something but Soul beat me to it. "Oi, you there with the damn headphones. You should be glad Kid went to your defense, that's so uncool." Crystal looked over with boredom in her eye's, no doubt she heard us. "Look." She said sliding down one side of her headphones to the edge of her ear. "I didn't ask for your help and never will." Just like that she went back ignoring us by listening to her music.

I think I heard Soul call her a "cold hearted Bitch." under his breath. She must have hear it too cuz once those words slipped out an Ice dagger went through his hair, splitting it in half. "Next time I won't miss." Crystal said giving Soul a death glare, that send chills through out my whole body.

"Um, sis aren't we supposed to tell them about you-know?" Electra said nudging her sister Crystal that looked away from the others. Crystal just shrugged as usual, causing Electra to let out a sigh. "Okay, I guess I'll tell you guys since that girl over there is ignoring us, so here it goes." Electra stopped, making sure we were paying attention. I think my father proved that by leaning in so close his ear was close to her mouth. I wanted to slap myself for having a happy-go-lucky father.

Electra scooted away from my father, but ended up bumping into Black Star who sat nearby. "Oops, sorry ." Electra said scooting a bit from him so they don't end up being squished together. "Its no problem, after all I'm gonna be a god, which everyone wants to bum into. HA! HA! HA!" A typical Black Star response.

"Watever." Electra said rolling her eye's before continuing on. "Okay. Crystal and I have other sisters. There are 5 others but you will only be able to see 2 of them." "What's their names?" I asked, wanting to know more. " Um, I can only tell you the names of the 2 that are gonna be joining us on this particular mission. One is my sister named Gardenia, she's the goody two-shoes in the family and doesn't believe in violence and such." "Wow, a witch that doesn't believe in violence. Huh, who knew." I heard Maka say amused.

"I do-don't th-think tha-that's tr-true." Crona stuttered, which made me jump a bit, I forgot he was there. "That's kinda mean purple-kun, mostly because Gardenia-chi take's an interest in you." Electra said twirling a strand of her hair. Crona blushed like a red tomato, then Ragnarok popped out. " Looks like someone got the hots for you, Crona." He said beating up Crona as usual. While Crona was trying to block the attacks from his weapon, I couldn't help but notice that Black Star has been listening and looking at Electra the whole time she was talking, it's so obvious that he likes her.

"Oh and the next one is my sister Sakura. She's the oldest among us. And she says she'll only come if you show her you can be trusted, if not..." Electra drifted off from the end. "So, yeah! That's pretty much it!" Electra shouted, clapping her hands together that made thunder lash out behind, nearly making me piss in my pants. At least I didn't faint like Black Star did, just now.

"Oops, sorry." Electra apologized, hand scratching the back of her head. "Um Electra-san, when are your sisters coming?" I heard Tsubaki ask, with Black Star in her lap unconscious. "Oh, that. Um, Gardenia is here in Death City but its your job to find her. Sakura on the other hand will show up, maybe." Electra said taking another sip of her tea. "Why do we have to find them? I mean can't you contact them or something?" I asked knowing they can from previous experiences and when Crona told us how Medusa sends Eruka to him to communicate.

" Yeaaaa-no. This is something you guys have to do and plus I tried contacting them but somethings blocking my signal, so...good luck." Electra said taking another sip of her tea in a very calm mannered fashion. " Oh too bad. Well do you two have a place you can stay?" I heard my father asked in his usual optimistic voice.

Electra made an X sign with her arms while shaking her head No at the same time. Crystal just shrugged, it pisses me off but at least when she does it her arms are perfectly align making it perfectly symmetrical. "Oh I see.." mumbled father, deep in thought. A couple minutes passed, and only the sounda that were heard was of Electra sipping her tea and Crona's wails.

**_Black Star's P.O.V.:_**

i woke up from a loud clap, that I think came from Lord Death. " Are you okay?" said a girl with bright yellow eyes. I sat up from Tsubaki's lap and looked at the girl who spoke to me it was Electra. "Yea-yeah." I said a bit groggily. "Um, what's going on?" I asked unsure of why I was in Tsubaki's lap. ' Oh you fainted from a sudden thunder, my bad and then you woke up because of Lord-kun's(Shinigami/ Lord death) loud clap.

"Oh" I said a bit tired then it hit me. I fainted. Electra saw it. And that made me look like a wimp. Great. " But that will not stop me from surpassing god!" I thought to myself triumphantly. " Now that Black Star is done talking to his girlfriend, please say what you were going to say, Father." I heard Kid say with a smirk.

"Electra is not my girlfriend!" I shouted hitting my fist on the table, which split in half due to my awesome strength. Then I felt excurciating pain on top of my head. Lord Death gave me a reaper chop that hurt like hell. I heard a small giggle coming from Electra, just great. Now I look like a wimp in denial.

" Now thats over with. Since you two witches don't have a place to say, I shall assign you one, if the chosen meister and weapon agree's." Lord Death say giving me and Kid a quick look, before continuing. " Crystal shall stay with my son Kid and Electra you will stay with Black Star since it looks like you two seem to get along."

**_Crystal's P.O.V:_**

" Oh hell no." I said under my breath when Lord Death announced I'm to stay with Kid, damn it. "Oh, is something the matter?" Lord Death asked hearing my comment. " No... Its just that your son is a sweirdo." I said looking over to Kid that had on a shocked and hurt expression. Good that way he'll stay away from me. It better stay that way, its safer for him.

" A sweirdo? Oh you mean a sexy weirdo." Electra teased making Kid blush, damn she ain't helping. " Shut up." I said giving her a light hit on the head, enough to make her say ouch. " So does this mean you won't stay with us?" Liz asked skeptically. I let out a sigh and say what I don't wanna say but Lord Death will get suspicious if I don't stay at Kid's house.

" No, I'll stay just try not to get in my business." I said pulling my hood over my head and listening to my music that paused when Lord Death was talking. " OKAY! he he he." Giggled patty. She reminds me of Electra in some ways. Now its time to get back at Electra. " Looks like your gonna be staying with your boyfriend, Black Star." I said to her, it looked like she was in a daze, it makes it all the better.

" Yeaaa-NO! What he's not my boyfriend!." Electra shouted flustered, awake from her daze. I looked over to see Black Star blushing like mad, he treid to hide it by using the collar of his black ninja shirt, but he was so red. " Black Star you running a fever again?' I heard Soul ask the red faced Ninja with a smirk. Looks like Soul has joined in my tease game.

"What no!" Black Star denied, most likely not wanting Electra's forehead on his. Knowing that would make him blush even more. " Really? then Why are you so red?" Asked my oblivious looking sister. But I know that she knows why and she has joined the game. " Ju-just b-because!" stuttered Black Star arms crossed and face red.

**_Electra's P.O.V:_**

I let out a small giggle. "Blacky looks so cute when he's blushing." Black Star stared at me red faced and know blood was coming out of his nose. Then my sister erupted in laughter, then I realized that I just said what I just thought, loud and clear. " I-i didn't mean to say th-that." I said feeling so stupid and embarrassed for saying my thought out loud.

" HA! Its too late to take that back now. I don't blame you for thinking that I'm cute." Black Star shouted triumphantly for a guy with tissue sticking out from one of his nostrils red with blood. "Whatever, anyways I think its time we leave. I wanna see the house that YOU and TSUBAKI LIVES IN. ALL ALONE. AT NIGHT." I said enunciating the last few words. "Its not like that." Tsubaki said to me, blushing. Black Star stood there repeating what I just said, exactly how I said it.

" I-its nothing li-like th-that!" Black Star shouted, flailing his arms wildly. " Oh, sure I believe yah." I said sarcastically. Maka gave a small giggle seeing whats going on. Soul gave a pat on Black Stars back saying "Dude so not cool." with a smirk I started to leave the room. "So far so good." I silently thought to myself.

" I'm serious its not what you think." Black Star said running up to me with Tsubaki behind him. Along the way Tsubaki and Black Star tells me why they live together. " Yeah sure." I sarcastically said after they finished. Tsubaki and Black Star stopped. I kept walking not seeing what's in front of me till I hit it. It was a door, a door of a small house. A house that I thought I wouldn't see again. "He he. Welcome home." Black Star snickered enjoying my idioticness. I let out a sigh. "Wonder how sis is doing?" I wondered looking at whats in front of me. A door and a past that lives their. My past.

* * *

Oh my friggin G's that waz friggin long. Well 4 those of u dat like long chapters good 4 u! those who dont... IDC( i dont care.)

**Electra: CursedCupid does not own SOUL EATER AND NEVER WILL!**

**Crystal: Damn, I'm staying at Kids house. The symmetry obsessed sweirdo, AS IN STRANGE AND WEIRD NOT UR DEFINITION, Electra.**

**Electra: Sure, sure. *rolls eyes* Too bad I thought SHE was gonna show in dis chapter.**

**Crystal: Yeah where is she?**

**2C(me): I know I was planning on dat but then these sentences popped in my head as I write directing me from what I planned b4 but oh well. SHE might appear next chapter or the one after that. Most likely in chapter 8. UGH! Wintah break is almost ova (1 more day left.)*Weeps silently.***

**Electra:Anyways, see yah latah!**


	7. Stuck with Death the Kid,damn

**_Stuck with Death The Kid, damn._**

A couple of minutes after my sis Electra left. I left, but unfortunately I wasn't alone, I was with that damn Kid and his 2 weapons. from now on i'm gonna be living with them, a symmetry obsessed dude and the Thompson sisters. They don't bother me especially Liz, she tends to stay away from me. Probably because I appeared like a ghost when they met me, good that why she'll stay away.

"The problem is Kid." I thought to myself as I peeked out from my hood, seeing him with his weapons, each on one side. I let out a sigh, I saw the air that came out. I heard the chatter of teeth, and a couple of 'brrrs'. I looked over to see the three shivering, I must have made the air colder. It didn't affect me. After all I'm an Ice witch, an Elemental witch. Very different from the witches DWMA students see.

Those witches, are animal witches. they take on a look of an animal they most resemble and their powers are unique depending on what animal they are. For example, Medusa is a snake witch. Her vector arrows are like snakes and a very special skill of hers. Elemental witches on the other hand can control the elemental power they were born with. Other words I can control the element of Ice. Spirit made a good example of that.

The three was still shivering, but Liz looked a bit pale. I smiled mischievously under my hood."They say when the air suddenly gets cold its because of a ghost." I said eerily, glancing over to see Liz jump when I said ghost. "I can't believe she's afraid of ghosts." I thought to myself as I heard her mumble trying to convince herself there's no ghost, I think she's just making herself even more scared. "Eh heh heh. Nee-chan is scared of ghosts!" Patty teased making her sis scream when she heard "ghost" again.

"Pattyyy.." Liz whined at her sis,sniffling with tears in her eyes. Kid stared at me suspecting it was me who made it colder. I turned away from him and looked straight ahead, my cold blue eyes piercing into the darkness. Up ahead I saw a large manor, must be Kid's house. I could tell since it was symmetrical, very symmetrical. I breathed in taking away some of the cold, hoping that it would calm down Liz.

I could care less about her, it was her constant chattering of her teeth and her incoherent mumbling that annoyed me. "Oh my gosh it isn't as cold as it was before that means..." Liz stopped eyes widening realizing they might have been a ghost or was, because she ran all the way to the Manor screaming away. Patty left next following her sister in a somewhat crazed laughter and shouting "Ghost,ghost! BOO!" along the way.

"Wait. Liz and Patty aren't here anymore that means...I'm stuck with Kid. Alone. Just me and him." The last few words echoed in my mind, when I peeked over to see Kid standing tall and walking straight, eyes focused on the manor ahead, which was still far from us by like 245 ft & 5 cm. "Damn." I cursed under my breath. "Huh? Um..did you say something." Kid asked me hearing me but not knowing what I said.

" Its nothing." I said looking over to him, only to be drawn to his bright eye's...they need to stay away. Kid didn't move he just stared into my eyes, his face had a tinge of red. It seemed as if he's trying to read me. Well people do say that the eyes are the windows to a persons soul. Kid still didn't avert his gaze from mine.

It stared in, it made me feel safe but I felt a pang of guilt and shame stab me in my heart and soul. Just like those eyes many years ago. I see them again, I hoped I wouldn't but I guess I now know, that Kid needs to stay away from me and I need to stay away from him. Damn.

**_Kids P.O.V.:_**

Crystal abruptly turned away and looked up to the moon. She let out a depressing sigh and her eye's were so blue...and sad. " You know when the moon is bleeding it means someones dying, the more blood there is the more people that are dead." She said still looking at the moon. I too looked at the moon and sure enough there was blood coming out of the moons mouth, the most horrible thing about it, it wasn't symmetrical.

I heard Crystal let out another sigh, then her footsteps. " You coming or what after all its you house." Crystal said a few steps in front of me. She didn't even glance my way when she said that and just when I thought she was opening up. The whole way we walked neither of us said a word. "Well, welcome to your new home." I said opening the door to our house...well mansion per say.

"Its sooo symmetrical..." Crystal said noticing the perfectly aligned furniture and frames. She gave a small chuckle before taking a step in. "Of course someone as perfect as you would notice that." I said admiring her beauty. Crystal facepalmed her self and shook her head from side to side. "You're an Idiot." Crystal mumbled. " WHAT! I complimented you and an insult is what I get back!" I shouted pissed by her attitude once again.

"Pretty much." I heard her say not even glancing my way. " Hey! You should be thankful that Kids dad spared your life." Liz shouted at Crystal. Crystal cringed when Liz mentioned my dad. "Sorry.." Crystal whispered with a sad look on her face. "Its okay." I said forgiving her. " Liz, Patty why don't you lead her to the room that's across from mine." I told them while leaning on the door behind me, watching Crystal and her soul.

Crystal followed the two down into a hall in the right which lead to my room and the girls. Of course Liz and Patty's room was on one side of mine. The left hallway is the same. Across from my room was another room it belonged to my mother.

I hid my face with my dark hair so nobody can see my eyes welling up, even though there isn't anybody here. Even though I helped defeat the most dangerous criminals in our history, I have yet to find the one who killed my mother. "And when I do, I'm gonna show them the power of a Shinigami." I thought with my fists clenched at my sides.

**_Liz's P.O.V.:_**

"Here's your room." I said glaring at Crystal. I can't believe Kid gave this witch his mother's room, damn kid probably gave it to her because He thinks she's perfect like his mother. To me she just one of those I'm all that girls, other words a *****. I heard the creak of a door and quiet whisper of thanks. "Whatever." I mumbled back.

I stomped downstairs while Patty went down into the right hall with an origami giraffe. "KIIDD!" I shouted to him when I saw him in the kitchen not giving a damn if the new guest hears. "Liz don't yell." I heard Kid say, with his focus on the frying pan before him that has vegetables and chicken simmered in some teriyaki sauce.

"Kid why did you give that witch your mothers room." I said a little bit more mean than I intended."Because that way we can hear her if she tries to sneak out." Kid said still focused on his cooking. I shift uncomfortably because I didn 't think of that, we may have a bunch of other rooms but his mom's room is the closest to us and Lord Death did put us in charge of watching her so I guess we got no choice.

"Damn." I mumbled under my breath. I looked up to see Kids expressionless face isn't he mad that some stranger, a witch is in his Mother's room for all I know she could mess it up. I won't let that happened. I turned around to go and tell that Witch to get out but instead I came face to face with her instead.

**_Crystal's P.O.V:_**

"So its your mom's room after all." I said seeing Liz's petrified look when she saw me. Kid shot up surprised to see me there and hearing the whole conversation. I could see Liz trying to say something but she looked too scared to say a thing. I'm surprised she didn't even scream. I walked over to Kid smelling the food, it smelled really good.

"How did you know its my moms room." Kid asked stunned. I pulled something from my jacket pocket that I got from the room, it was a picture frame of Kid, Shinigami-same and his Mom smiling brightly like a real family. "You should keep this in your room. I'm sure your mom would want that." I said to Kid giving him my sincerest smile as I handed it to him.

I saw him take it with a shaky hand, he looked like he was about to cry. I grabbed a spatula from the sink beside me and smacked Kid on the head with it." Men don't cry." I said pointing my spatula to him. His tears started to flow. I wanted to hug him and tell him its all right, that and I probably hit him too hard.

But I can't do that, he can't get close to me and I can't get close to him. I can't let that happen. I lightly hit him on the head with my spatula and said " I know what it feels like to lose a mother." That seem to stop the tears for a moment but I regret it. Not only did I tell him something that I didn't like to talk about, it definitely got us closer, damn.

I quicklt put the spatula back into the sink and faced Kid again. I saw his teary yellow eye's bore into mine and I started to feel something wet streaming down my eye's. "Tears?" I thought to myself as I felt more stream down my face. I felt something warm cup my cheek, I slapped it away. It was Kid's arm and I know that I just pissed Liz off.

I saw Kids face it looked shocked, surprised. "I'm going to shower." I said quickly as I ran for the stairs, the tears dried up already. "Damn." I whispered to myself while jogging up the stairs. Then Kids shocked face flashed through my mind, my heart ached. " No, no matter what I will not develop feelings for him. No matter what." I thought to myself over and over again.

Instead of going to the room I was given.I went down the right hallway and tripped over something. Scratch that, someone. It was Patty, asleep on the floor and she was twisting the Giraffe's neck in her sleep. I got back up again and head for the nearest door. I opened it to fine a huge mattress with black sheets and etcetera the whole room was black that includes furniture. The wall was the only thing that wasn't black instead it was White.

Plus it was symmetrical, that kid never gives it a rest. I used the bathroom there to take a shower and it looked like the bedroom too all black and white, I"m definitely gonna make this room my way, my style once I get the stuff that is. I wonder how Electra is doing with that blue-headed monkey, I swear he's more annoying than Kid.

* * *

**_Sorry 4 da long update guys! I had a bunch of homework 2 do, ugh! Oh and btw the some bad words are gonna be censored now cuz my mom doesn't want me to write any "Bad words." Ugh parents. I know its a pathetic thing to do but I gotta obey the queen if u know wat I mean._**

**_2C: Heh, heh, heh. SOMEBODY likes SUM1._**

**_Crystal: I DON'T LIKE KID! *Glares daggers at me.*_**

**_Electra: Then u LUUUUUV HIM. *makes kissy sounds*_**

**_Kid: Loves who? (has no clue at all.)_**

**_Crystal:NOONE! *slaps Kid with a spatula*_**

**_2C: That was mean._**

**_Crystal: *shrugs and puts headphones on IGNORING Kid who's passed out.*_**

**_Electra: Heh..heh. Well 2C does not own Soul Eater but she owns us. *Pokes Kid with her Broom.*_**

**_2C: There's gonna be a lil fluff in my next chapter it might be short though! So please wait 4 it. *CRIES* Sniff... I have semester exams 2morrow wish me luck...sniff. Damn tests._**


	8. Forgotten Pasts

**_Forgotten Pasts_**

**_Electra's P.O.V:_**

"Nice house you **TWO **live in." I said putting emphasis on two. I let out a soft giggle when I saw Tsubaki and Black Star blush at the same time.

"Its n-not l-like th-that." Tsubaki stuttered still blushing.

"M-hmm." I said looking around the house, its tiny but its important to me. This was the place where A certain boy and I would always play at when I was little, it was like a secret clubhouse. As for that boy he still boasts about surpassing god. Who knew we would meet again...my eldest sis probably did, she has knack for knowing without telling.

"OI! Electra." shouted a blue haired boy.

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked over to Black Star who was shaking his head.

"Tch,tch,tch. You should pay attention when somebody is talking to you!." Black Star shouted, pointing at me with a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah,yeah, whatever Blacky-chan." I stuck my tongue out at him and ran away from him cause I know I pissed him off.

"Oi!" Black Star shouted chasing after me.

We ran all around the house not hearing Tsubaki'spleas. I didn't even had to use my powers and Black Star still couldn't get me, until he popped out of nowhere making me fall. If I go down I'm bringing him down with me. At the last minute I tugged on Black Star's shirt which made him fall down beside me, face first.I laughed so hard that I thought I would die.

Tsubaki gasped at went to aide Black Star. "Are you okay?" She asked hands resting on his shoulder.

**_Noones P.O.V.:_**

Black Star got up wanting to get back at Electra instead he found himself staring deeply into her eye's. Electra was sitting up with one leg bent and the other stretched. She was staring into space,thinking. Black Star was about to say something but he was beaten to the punch.

"Why do you live here?" Electra asked looking at Black Star her face expressionless but eye's filled with sadness.

Tsubaki knew the reason why Black Star lives here, but she didn't say a word she promised him she wouldn't tell anyone.

"Uhhh...because its where I live. Whyyy?" Black star said facing away from Electra but his gaze locked on her. She gave a small smile and said

"just wondering."

All was silent,Electra gave a small mischievous grin that was hidden by her her light brown hair. "_If I remember correctly, there's only one bedroom in this house...I wonder where Black Star sleeps. Might as well ask,he,he."_

"Nee Blacky, what room do you sleep in?"

"The one over there." Black Star said pointing to a brown door down a small corridor.

"Oh. Tsubaki where do you sleep?" Electra said to the already blushing female.

"Oh, she also sleeps..." Black Star stopped catching on to Electra's little trick. "I-its not l-like that!" Black Star was blushing again. "_Now she thinks Me and Tsubaki have a thing,damn." _Black Star thought as he hid in the collar of his shirt.

Electra rolled out in a fit of laughter, seeing them blush at their own expense. "Wow,took you long enough. I guess I'll sleep in the living room on the floor."

_"Oh, we only have one room and me and Tsubakibarely fit on the mattress. So the only other place where Electra could sleep would probably be the living room. And no way in hell am I giving her over to Soul or Kid to watch. This is a challenge that I the Great Black Star accept."_

"Electra you can switch places with me." Tsubaki said feeling bad for Electra. Electra was about to object the offer,but Black Star shouted out of the blue.

"**NO NEED I WHO SHALL SURPASS GOD WILL SWITCH PLACES WITH YOU!HA,ha,ha!"**

_"Black Star you'll never change,huh." _Electra thought to herself as a small smile crept onto her face. "I'm gonna take a shower! No peeking Blacky-chan."

"Ehhh-why wou-" Electra slammed the bedroom door on him and went for the showers. Electra leaned on the door of the bathroom clutching the charms of the two necklaces thats around her neck. One was a symbol of thuder that was ontop of another shaped like a star. _"Does he still remember me? If he did he would know by now, but then agian he's kinda slow." _Electra gave a small sigh before stripping of her clothes and heading into the tub.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**2 Hours Later**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Electra was leisurely taking her time in the bathtub when there was a loud knocking sound and a groan.

"Eeeleecctraaa." shouted Black Star who had his hands in between his bent legs trying to hold out the urgent feeling of needed relief. " Ieee reeeally goottaah gooo!"

"Alright! Alright hold your horses!" Electra shouted getting out of the tub and wrapping a white towel around her and another for her soggy hair. She pulled out the drain from the tub and watched as it formed a spiral as the water went down the drain. Electra swung open the door outward which smacked right into Black Star's face, leaving a print of squiggly lines from the wood.

"Electraaa!" shouted a pissed off Black Star. He looked up to find her soaking wet, holding on to the loose ends of the towel so it won't fall off. She also had a towel wrapped around her head but a few tendrils of her wet hair hanged out loosely. Black Star felt something drip down his nose, he immediately covered his nose with his hand and made a mad dash for the bathroom.

_"Gosh, he's so weak if he gets a nosebleed that easily. Well at least I found a weakness." _Electra thought to herself as she looked for some clothes, which she didn't bring. "Shit." She cursed silently as she paced in the room leaving a wet trail.

Mean while in the bathroom Black Star was washing away the blood, cursing himself silently along the way. Black Star turned the faucet off which let out a squeak as the water stopped. Black Star gave a groan as he looked at the small mirror before him seeing water trickle off his chin into the sink. Black Star swung open the door to see Electra in one of his shirts that was big and long on her.

"What?" Electra asked the now gaping Black Star.

"N-nothing! But why are you wearing my shirt?" Black Star shouted trying to mask the Blush that crept onto his face.

"Well, you see...I didn't bring any spare clothes. The one I wore today is all dirty, so I looked through you drawers and found this. Its so cozy!" Electra wrapped herself, while giving a bright smile.

Black Star stepped closer to her to get a closer look. "You...look..good." Black Star said still blushing."But of course who wouldn't look good in my clothes!" He boasted soon after.

Electra gave a small laugh, her necklaces hitting against each other with her laughter. Black Star saw it and was overcomed by a familiar feeling. _"Have I seen that before? It seems so familiar but I don't remember ever seeing it." _Black Star was about to ask Electra about those necklaces when Tsubaki came into the room.

"Dinner's ready. Oh, Black Star you let Electra borrow one of your shirts how nice of you!" She said clapping her hands together happy to see Black Star being courteous, which he wasn't.

Electra gave a smile and Black Star decided not to tell Tsubaki the real story because he zoomed into the kitchen the minute Tsubaki was done talking. Tsubaki gave a nervous chuckle at Black Star's behaviour. "Sorr-" Tsubaki was cut off when she felt a breeze coming from nowhere, when she looked she found Electra gone.

Tsubaki rushed to tell Black Star but then stopped when she saw Electra and Black Star hungrily eating their food."OKARI!(seconds.)" They said in unison holding out empty bowls to Tsubaki. In the end the two both fell asleep on the floor,their stomachs full and satisfied. _"Looks like I have to go shopping tomorrow."_Tsubaki thought to herself as she saw the scattered empty bowls and plates. Tsubaki let out a loud sigh before doing the dishes.

Somewhere in the woods by the DWMA a girl perched on top a tree and sang a sweet melody hoping a certain person will hear it.

Cronawoke up witha gasp and clutched on to a pillow like he usually does when he's scared or nervous. "OI! Whats the matter with you! Huh waking up in the middle of the night and disturbing my sleep. I'm a pummel you, you pipsqueak." Ragnarok said coming out of Crona and beating on his head.

"Ow..ow stop it! Stooop! owwie." Crona whined trying to parried the blows that were being thrown. Suddenly they stopped.

"Guppi! You hear that?" Ragnarok asked hearing a voice. "It sounds like...singing. Haven't we heard this before?"

Crona closed his eye's and listened for a voice. He heard it. _"C-could i-it b-be?" _Crona thought listening to the sweet lyrics he used to hear a lot when he was little.

"Crona could it-"

"No. I-it can't b-be. She's dead." Crona said cutting off Ragnarok and burying his face into the pillow. Ignoring Ragnarok's rants and hits. All Crona wanted to do is to forget about what happened that night, what happened to her.

**_Flashback:_**

4 year old Cronawas sitting on a tree stump in the middle of the woods while his mother, Medusa. She left the house to go see the Witch council on charges of illegal she left she told Crona to go and kill some humans and have Ragnarok devour their he doesn't into the dark room he goes.

Crona does what she says but instead of going home he decided to go to the forest feeling bad for the souls. Crona just sat there crying and crying till he hears something.

**I sing to the trees, the trees dance with me hearing my sweet melody.**

**Can you hear the trees sway? Can you hear the birds chirp?**

**Laa la la, la laa la la.**

**I sing to nature, nature sings with me my melody stays within the trees.**

Crona see's a girl coming down the dirt path that leads to his tree stump. He listens to hear hearing her sweet voice, wondering why does it sound so girl dances along the dirt pathher green dress flowing in the wind with the rustling leaves. She was singing and dancing calmly and joyfully not noticing The pink haired boy watching her in admiration and longing of wanting to feel what she feels.

The girl stopped a few feet in front of Crona ending her song while Crona watched her singing her final note her short brown hair blowing in the girl blinked a few times before turning to Crona and giving him a shy smile. He couldn't help but blush noticing how pretty the girl was.

"Uhhh..." Crona wanted to say something but couldn't find the words then he felt a sickening feeling come from his back_." Did he have to come out she's gonna run away from me like everybody else. She should I'm a monster like mother said_." Crona thought as Raganarok came out of his back. At that time Raganarok stronger but small still.

"Oi Crona! Looks like you got a stalker!" Ragnarok shouted laughing afterwards.

Crona looked over to the girl to find her shiny green eyes to be watering up.

"I'm not a stalker! Meanie." Whined the green-eyed girl, tears streaming down her face. She tried to wipe away the tears but more kept coming, she's a very sensitive type of girl.

"I d-don't k-know w-what t-to d-do? I'm n-not good a-at this." Crona said wanting to comfort the girl but not knowing what to do.

"Say sorry! Dammit, your the reason why she's crying. Baka!" Ragnarok shouted at Crona puttong all the blame on him.

"S-s-sorry."

The green-eyed girl looked up and gave Crona a forgiving smile wiping away all the tears and returning back to the joyful girl she was. "It's okay." She said still smiling at felt something warm in his chest that he never felt before but only heard about or seen. For once he felt happy and gave a smile back in return.

"Baka! We should be back at Medusa's house by now! You wanna be put back in the black room again,Eh!" Ragnarok started to pound Crona on the head.

The girl curiously looked at the black beast just realizing what was before her. _"Oh no. Now she's gonna run away for real this time."_Crona thought to himself fear and loneliness replacing the happiness he just felt.

"Oh how cute!" The girl said cupping Ragnarok's face in her hands. Ragnarok did nothing but stare into those deep green 's face became really red, he immediately went back into Crona's body.

"Oh." the girl said surprised "Sorry about scaring off your friend."

Crona looked at her surprised. Most people would be running or dead when they see Crona. "You s-should b-be running." He said backing away from here.

"Why would I do that?" the girl said tilting her head to the side.

"B-beacause I'm a mo-monster." Crona said wide-eyed.

The girl looked at her with sadden eyes. Crona was about to say sorry again fearing that she might cry again but he was caught off guard when gentle arms wrapped around him enveloping him in a gentle scent of Gardenia flowers. The girl was hugging him knowing what lies inside him,Pain,fear,loneliness, and a black pit of despair.

"It's okay Crona,it's okay." she said in a soothing voice.

Crona broke down and cried uncontrollably, not even thinking to stop and ask her how she knew his name. After he stopped he saw the sun go down and Medusa was bound to come home soon. "I g-gotta go" He said a bit sheepishly, his face tinged red.

"Okay, just so you know I'll always be here!" Then she started to run off deep into the woods shouting goodbye as she left. Crona watched her go, her smile never fading.

Crona ran back home through the back door of his house that was near the woods. The next day he decided to go see her again and luckily his mother wasn't home yet. Since then Medusa wasn't home and Crona went to the woods everyday liking the green-eyed girl with each passing day even Ragnarok grew a liking to her.

This lasted months but then one day he went to the woods as usual. When he walked down the path that lead to his stump where he would always meet the Green-eyed girl who had no name. Well thats what Crona assumed.

Instead of seeing her sweet yet sad smile he saw something much worse. He saw her, her head resting on top of the stump a deep red liquid oozing out of her skull flowing down the cut down tree like a waterfall. Another person was there she was hovering over the girl barefooted, and dreesed all in black except one place where there were yellow looking eyes stiched into the hood.

"Medusa..." Crona whispered in fear when he saw his mother grin insanely. Medusa suddenly bursted into a fit of mad laughter.

"Nee, Crona. **IS** this what you been doing while I was gone." Medusa said holding up the body of Crona's first and only friend he ever had so far by the head. The girl looked over to Crona and smiled weakly and whispered "I'm sorry."

Crona bolted at his mother Ragnarok in his hand and cursing at Medusa. Crona lunged at Medusa then everything went black. When he woke up darkness was all around him and Ragnarok started to pound him blaming him for getting into trouble again, but really Ragnarok was frustrated that he couldn't take down that damn witch. Neither of them knew what happened to the girl they assumed she was dead. Crona crawled to a deep corner his body hurting probably because of his mother.

He curled up into a ball ignoring Ragnarok's hit and the pain. The pain of losing someone important to him.

**_End Of Flashback_**

As Crona fell asleep so the sweet lyrics faded away.

"I can't believe I'm going to see him again." said the girl who perched on top of the tree singing a song she sang when she was little. She turned to the left to see her sister who appeared when she stopped singing. Her sister was wearing a purple hoodie, black tee with a lace that goes around her neck and back to the tee, black shorts and purple cuffs and purple vans.

"I know, but our objective here is to help them defeat the upbringing of new kishins. Its best if we just don't make any friends or new found relationships. Alright Gardenia." said her sister looking at her with worry knowing how fragile she can be.

"Its okay sis. Crona's nice and you know it. Afterall you let Electra see Black Star again even though he probably doesn't remember her but I do worry for Crystal..." Gardenia's green eyes saw the worry ih her sister's dark purple eyes.

" She was bound to meet him anyways. You can't stop fate, you know." Gardenia's sister said with a slight shrug. "Well I gotta go Gardenia, be careful tomorrow."

"Bye Zakura. Oh and thanks for saving me from Medusa." Gardenia said to her before she could leave.

"No problem but that was in the past." Sakura gave a slight chuckle at her sweet sister before vanishing into the night.

"Guess I better prepare for tomorrow's little reunion." Gardenia said gleefully. She quietly asked the tree to put her down. The branch she was sitting on bended downward with Gardenia sliding off of it. "Thank you, Tree-san." she bowed and headed toward the apartment which she has been staying at recently.

The moon bellowed with laughter, with no trace of blood. _" I guess the others are doing their jobs. Pretty soon too, Crystal and Electra will be fighting the Kishin's. I can't wait to be of assistance again." _Gardenia thought to herself as she walked all alone knowing there isn't any danger for today, but maybe tomorrow.

* * *

**_And so 2 more sisters are revealed. That is Gardenia and Zakura! There are 3 others but they won't show up much. I really got to get some Whupp-Ass action into this story. Imma try in the next Chapter so bear with me! __**

**_Sakura: Ugh...why do I have to see that white-haired maniac._**

**_Gardenia: Sis be nice. He was very nice too you, you know. *sighs*_**

**_Sakura: Whatever...*Vanishes*_**

**_Gardenia:*chuckles nervously* Sorry about my sisters rude behavior. Oh and CursedCupid does not own SoulEater but she owns us._**

**_2C: OH MAI FRIKING GAWD! *surprises Gardenia* Tomorrow's a friday then the weekend. WOOP! WOOP!_**

**_Gardenia: Heh, heh. Sorry, 2C loves the weekends. *watches 2C dancing crazily*_**


	9. Thunder and Ice

**__****_Thunder & Ice_**

It was morning. Sunlight crept in through the spaces in the roof shining down on Tsubaki and Electra like mini spotlights. Electra woke stifling a yawn trying not to wake the girl beside her, who stayed up last night washing dishes left by her and Black Star. Electra slowly swung her legs over, seeing the silver alarm clock. It was 6:30 AM, most people would be sleeping now.

It was a Friday but there was no school since it was a holiday, but Electra likes to spend her weekdays out in the sun early in the morning. The weekends are for sleeping late. She tried her best to walk quietly but the squeaking floorboards weren't letting her.

"**SQUUUEEEEAKKK!"**

"Damn wood." Electra cursed. She looked over to the bed to see Tsubaki, sleeping quiet peacefully. Electra quickly went into the bathroom to find a yellow gym bag, with a skull drawn by Electra herself on the front.

_"Thank you, sis!"_She thought to herself as she rummaged through her bag. She picked out a yellow tank top and black shorts that has a button shaped like a thunderbolt. She took a shower first then quickly changed into her clothing in a flash, but almost fell face first on the floor if it wasn't for the wooden sink counter.

After recomposing herself, she slipped on her ankle-long black socks, rimmed with yellow. She rummaged through her bag again to find some yellow converse with black shoelaces and quickly put them on. Within a blink of an eye, she appeared in the living room to see Black Star asleep on the floor, snoring loudly.

_"Even the way he sleeps is the same." _Electra moved to take a step forward, but her foot got caught by a blue dumbbell and fell on top of Black Star.

Black Star woke up with a start to see a a girl with light brown hair on top of his torso. He realized it was Electra and blushed a deep shade of red. He didn't know what to say and just watched Electra slowly get up.

_"Geez, Black Star must be working out cuz _**those abs of his are hard." **Electra was glad that nobody heard the last couple of words that slipped out...except Black Star did. She looked over to see Black Star still blushing but he was grinning, because now he's got something he can use against her, if she ever tries to make a fool out of him again. Electra blushed so much, it was all over her face.

"If you wanted to feel the muscles of a god you could have asked." Black Star said, sounding triumphant and smug.

" You're right, I should have." Electra said as she got off of him. Black Star looked at her stunned, not expecting her to agree. **"AS IF!" **Electra stomped out of the house and slammed the door behind her, causing one of the hinges to break. Making the door loop off to the left, haphazardly.

"OI! Wait, I'm supposed to watch you." Black Star stumbled onto his feet and chased after her in a blue shirt and black shorts. Meanwhile in the bedroom. Tsubaki laid there on the bed fast asleep, not even the slightest disturbed. Probably because she had put in ear plugs on, before she fell asleep. So she wouldn't wake up from the noise Black Star makes when he's training.

Electra was running, even if she didn't use her powers she was still pretty fast.

"W-wait!" Shouted a certain blue-haired boy that was catching up to her and fast.

_"Ehhh, he's faster than I thought he was. Well, lets see how long he can keep up." _Electra looked back to see Black Star a mere 10 feet away. "Come on, Blacky-Chan! You can do better than that!" Electra sped up, to see shops and other people. _"Oh, Big sis Gardenia is nearby." _A smirk played onto her face as she ran. _"This is gonna be one hell of a day."_

**_At Kid's Mansion:_**

Crystal laid on the bed of a room, that she found after tripping over Patty. All the lights were shut off, and the only trace of light came from the screen of her blue Ipod, that had a white bejeweled skull on the back. The digital clock that perched nearby the right side of the bed, read 7:30 AM. The temperture in the room was unreasonably cold, but that did not affect her. It was her that made below freezing in here, that way nobody would come near.

Crystal gave out a sigh as she listened to Nicki Minaj rapping. She rolled onto her side, but then there came a knock.

"Shit, that's cold." Kid cussed, as he blew on his fist that was slightly covered with ice. "Hey..um..where going to Town. So if you need anything there's food in the fridge." Kid hesitated before he started to walk away.

Crystal let out a huge sigh, before she slid off the bed. _"Might as well go with them. After all I need supplies, if I want to make this room a little more me and a little less like Kid's hair." _

Crystal quickly washed up and changed into a new pair of clothes. She wore black Capri's and a baby blue buttoned down tee. A silver chain was fastened on one of the belt loops and went to the left back pocket which was connected to her wallet. This time she wore baby blue flats with a black ribbon. She wore her black hair in a pony tail and let a few loose curly tendril in front on both sides.

_"Ne onee-chan are you going to be ok?" _Gardenia asked, telepathically.

_"Yah, don't worry as I long as I stick to the task I'll be fine." _Crystal replied back, with a hint of boredom. _"You worry too much. You should be worrying about yourself, sis. That Crona dude is more dangerous than before, just give me a call when your meeting doesn't go well. Alright?"_

_"Kay..."_

Once their little conversation ended, Crystal quickly ran downstairs hoping to catch Kid and the others before they leave. Not that she needs them or wants to be with them...but to her its the least she could do, to atone for her sin. As she got closer to the stairs, instead of taking the steps, she slid down on the railing. Using her flats to slide down.

Kid was at the end of the railing. He was going to the door, but stopped at the site of Crystal gliding down the rail, in perfect symmetry. He was too busy staring, that he didn't hear Crystal telling him to move. Crystal fell right on top of him, in a compromising position. Not caring what "position" she was in, she grabbed Kid by the collar, and whispered in his ear that gave him a spine tingling scare.

"When I say move, you better move or I'll move your ass for you." She gave him a death glare, before letting him go. Crystal got up just when Patty and Liz came in from outside, wondering whats taking Kid so long. Kid quickly also got up, adjusting his collar before leaving with the girls.

They started walking out the door, not thinking of asking Crystal to come along with them.

_"Damn rich kids_." Crystal thought, as she followed them out.

When Liz turned around to lock the door she screamed suddenly seeing Crystal there, and passed out. Liz though that she was a ghost by how she hid in the shadows.

"Ha HA. Nee-chan went BA-DUNK!" Patty shouted, laughing manically. Crystal just dropped a little when she said that, so much for a sister.

Kid gave Crystal a scowl, before carrying Liz on his back. During the whole trip to town, nobody talked and Crystal kept her distance from Kid, just like she said she would. As they entered the town, Crystal looked for any paint stores and fabric stores so she can swap all the black in her room to blue.

"What are you doing here?" Kid suddenly asked Crystal, still carrying Liz.

"I need stuff." She said, with a shrug.

"Oh."

Then all of a sudden, in the distance was big cloud of dust and in front of it was...Electra and Black Star. Electra was taunting and teasing Black Star as he managed to keep up with Electra, but lagged a couple inches behind. Black Star lunged at Electra, at an attempt to get her, but ended up tripping and falling flat on his face In front of Kid.

**"HA HA HA! OHHH, YOU SUCK BLACKY-CHAN!"** Electra shouted in a fit of laughter.

Black Star slowly got up. His hair hanged over his face, covering it with a menacing shadow. "Watch what you say bi..." But before he could finish Electra ran off, leaving him to bite the dust, literally.

**"I THE GREAT BLACK STAR WILL GET YOU! AND BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!"** He shouted re-energized.

Crystal sneaked off to a nearby fabric shop, when Black Star ran leaving a whirlwind of dust and sand behind him. Kid couldn't see where she went and neither could Patty...most likely because she ran off with Electra as well, wanting to join in the game of "pissing-Black-Star-off-till-he explodes-in-smithereens" game.

Kid looked frantically for Crystal, while coughed from the miniature sandstorm that the 2 monkeys and a Patty created. His eyes watered and he was getting tired from carrying his weapon, that is still passed out. He quickly got them out of there, and immediately sat Liz down along the edge of a wall of a nearby store. He too sat down letting his eyes wander through the clear panels and windows of stores. That's when he saw Crystal looking at blankets of blue. She stopped and gave a small smile of joy, when she saw a blanket the exact color of her shirt.

Kid just stopped, and stared at her soaking in what could be Crystal's smile. It was so beautiful, and symmetrical to him, that he suddenly started to sketch her out of nowhere. Crystal didn't realize that staying away, gave Kid the will and confidence to befriend her no matter what.

"Oh my, looks like Crystal has a secret admirer." said a girl with long light brown hair that shined like a dewdrop in the morning, and ended at her waist. She was wearing a sleeveless green dress with a short white jacket over it. The girl gave a small giggle before continuing on with her shopping.

_"Crona...this time I'll protect you, please let me protect you."_


End file.
